El Corazón de la Noche
by Nunally-chan
Summary: Tres mujeres envueltas en un misterioso caso, y un hombre que es sólo una seductora voz en la noche. TxE, SxS, NxT .:: UA ::. cap. 4 UP!*
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hola a todos..!! He regresado con nuevo fic, espero que este sea de su total agrado. Como sabran los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, esta historia esta inspirada en el libro "Heart of the Night".

**El Corazón de la Noche**

Su voz era celestial. La penetraba como una suave oleada reconfortándola y trayéndole serenidad. Cuando estaba bajo el embrujo de esa voz, ella tenía un amigo, un amante en la noche.

No tenía idea del aspecto de ese hombre. Decían que era un recluso, pero ella suponía que puesto que trabajaba durante la noche, esa reclusión era quizás un modo de sobrevivir. En un momento u otro tenía que dormir.

Pero no ahora.

"_Son las doce y cincuenta y cuatro"_, le dijo con la voz profunda y arrastrada, levemente ronca, que ella había llegado a conocer tan bien, _"seis minutos antes de la una, afuera hace mucho frío, y es la clase de noche ideal para un fuego acogedor, una copa de brandy y el amor. Usted ha sintonizado el 95.3 FM, WCIC; Providence, para transportar un trozo de campo a la ciudad. Presentamos un conjunto de cuerda de seis músicos, que aportan lo último de Alabama"._ La voz cobró un timbre más resonante y mucho más grave. _"Habla Eriol Hiragizawa en el corazón de la noche. Quédese conmigo..."_

Con un gemido apenas musitado, Tomoyo Daidouji cerró los ojos, e inclinó la frente sobre el extremo del lápiz, respiró hondo y lentamente. Le agradaba la música de Alabama, pero Eriol Hiragizawa era mejor. Podía escuchar durante toda la noche entera ese ronroneo suave de gato, y no era la única. Había escuchado gran cantidad de suspiros anhelosos en la sala de damas del tribunal siempre que se mencionaba ese nombre, y sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres bajo el influjo de su voz caían en el mismo trance. Mujeres de todas las edades eran sometidas por su voz, y durante las intermitencias en que él callaba, cada una se sentía única sobre la faz de la tierra

.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Tomoyo abrió los ojos y bajó el lápiz. Por alguna razón, la capacidad de ese hombre para influenciar a las mujeres parecía un acto criminal, pese a que la víctimas se sometían voluntariamente. Nadie las obligaba a escucharlo noche tras noche. Ciertamente, nadie obligaba a Tomoyo, y sin embargo lo hacía. Noche tras noche...

Mientras miraba la hoja blanca de papel sobre la cual yacía el lápiz, comprendió que no era la actitud más inteligente. Tenía que trabajar. Debía preparar su primera presentación en el juicio, esa tarde, pero Paul le había pedido que lo remplazara en la conferencia de prensa del crimen de Tabor, y cuando Paul pedía, Tomoyo respondía. Paul DeBarr no sólo era el fiscal general merecidamente electo del Estado y su jefe sino también su amigo. Tomoyo conocía las presiones que él soportaba. Siempre que podía lo ayudaba.

Desafortunadamente, cuando ella regresó a su oficina después de la conferencia de prensa, había encontrado un montón de mensajes telefónicos sobre el escritorio. Había desechado algunos, pero tenía que responder personalmente a la mayor parte de ellos. Cuando al fin colgó el telefono, a las seis de la tarde, sufría una terrible contracción en el cuello.

La complacía el hecho de que el telefono rara vez sonase a la una de la mañana. En realidad, según lo percibió, no había sonado desde que ella llegó a casa, lo que hasta cierto punto representaba un alivio. Su hermana Nakuru no había llamado. Lo que era más importante, su padre tampoco lo había hecho, lo cual significaba que por lo menos hasta ese momento Nakuru se estaba comportando bien.

Por supuesto, Tomoyo no tenía modo de averiguar si uno de ellos había llamado antes. Al salir de la oficina, había ido a su clase de aerobic en el club, durante una hora, y depués había regresado a buscar una carpeta olvidada. Eran las diez cuando volvió a su casa. A esa hora, su padre y Nakuru seguramente ya estaban lo suficientemente avanzados en sus respectivos planes nocturnos. La vida en Newport nunca era aburrida.

Tomoyo apartó el bloc de papel, se levantó de la silla y atravesó distraídamente la habitación en dirección a la ventana. Providence dormía.

Pensó que también ella debería hacerlo. Pero el sueño no llegaba fácilmente. Una excesiva cantidad de pensamientos ocupaban su mente mucho después que su cuerpo estuviese cansado. No se había fatigado con el empleo. Era imposible cansarse de un trabajo en el que los robos a mano armada, los asesinatos y las violaciones eran episodios semanales.

Aun así, algo en su vida le molestaba. ¿Algo relacionado con su vida?¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal. Cinco días después cumpliría treinta y un años.

Se recogió con las manos los largos cabellos negros y los separó del cuello durante un minuto. Después los retorció y los dejó caer sobre un hombro, se instaló en el sillón, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno.

Treinta y uno.

Desde el punto de vista profesional, Tomoyo se complacía con lo que veía. Era una buena abogada, con reputación de honestidad y diligencia. Nadie podía criticar su estilo.

Personalmente, no estaba segura de que le agradase lo que veía. No era esposa ni madre. Era hija, hermana y amiga de muchos. La amistad significaba mucho para ella. Solamente deseaba que se le presentara la oportunidad de llenar el vacío que se la tragaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Usted está avanzando en una región fría",_ dijo la voz profunda, un tanto lírica, desde los altavoces dispuestos a lo largo de la estantería de libros, a la izquierda de Tomoyo, _"en el 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence. Es el final de la hora, y una serena noche de lunes en Rhode Island. Póngase cómoda, levante los pies y eche hacaia atrás la cabeza. Mantenga la frecuencia donde está, en 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence, que trae un trozo de la campiña de la ciudad. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, y la acompaño en el corazón de la noche..."_

El sonido de la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa conmovía a Tomoyo. Era un santo, el hombre más paciente, el ideal para Tomoyo. Estaba siempre allí cuando ella terminaba de representar su papel de fiscal, de hija, hermana y amiga. Estaba allí, hablando suavemente, y esperaba hasta que ella se metía en la cama y apagaba la luz.

Y entonces, se convertía en su amante soñado, el cuerpo que proporcionaba calor a su mente y a su alma. En el corazón de la noche, él constituía el suplemento para la soledad de Tomoyo.

**N.A: **He aquí el primer capitulo, hasta aquí llega el punto de vista de Tomoyo, posteriormente vendrán el de Nakuru y Sakura, y muy pronto comenzará el verdadero conflicto de la historia. Decidí separar el punto de vista de cada una para que no haya confusiones. Con respecto a "Dejame Ayudarte" espero tener pronto una continuación, por que considero que debería tener un buen final. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, y me despido desde aquí el corazón de la noche... (xD)

Biie..!!*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, minna....!!!* He aquí otro capitulo más, sin más preámbulo, a leer... Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.....

* * *

"_Al escuchar a la una y treinta y seis, usted oye un poco de la fría campiña, por 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence. El pronóstico de la oficina meteorológica dice que habrá cielo despejado hasta el alba, con bajas temperaturas mas tarde. Hacia la mañana, el aire más tibio llegará a la región, trayendo nubes y posibilidad de lluvias."_ La voz ahora fue más ronca._ "En este momento la temperatura es muy baja fuera del estudio, pero no hay nada gélido aquí conmigo, y ciertamente tampoco con Kenny Rogers, qué está entusiasmando a la multitud en su última gira. Es uno de los super astros de la música country desde 1977, y desde "Lucille" ha obtenido una serie de constantes éxitos. Tengo "Prefiero la luz de la luna" que ofreceré enseguida en WCIC Providence, 95.3 FM, el hogar de un trozo de la campiña en la ciudad." _Ahora casi ronroneó: _"Eriol Hiragizawa aquí, en el corazón de la noche. Escuchen..."_

Nakuru Daidouji elevó su copa en un brindis destinado al hombre y su voz, y después bebió de un solo trago lo que restaba de su whisky. Pasó un minuto antes de que el licor se asentara, y otro antes de que dijese con voz un tanto áspera: - _Estoy escuchando –_ y otro más antes de que abandonase el sillón de la sala y caminara hacia lo que antes había sido el armario de su marido. Ahora era el bar de Nakuru.

Yukito se había marchado un año atrás, llevando consigo una colorida colección de jersey de polo, camisas almidonadas y suéteres, así como todo lo demás que personalmente había aportado al matrimonio. Llenar los huecos del armario no había sido problema. Nakuru había trasladado todas las prendas que acumulaba en el desván, de modo que Yukito no supiera cuántas cosas tenía. Pero el armario era una monstruosidad. Aunque mantenía cerradas sus puertas, Nakuru sabía lo que había detrás, y ese vacío la molestaba.

Utilizar el mueble para almacenar licor fue una idea súbita. No sólo le aportaba la comodidad de un bar en el dormitorio, donde más lo necesitaba, sino que significaba que los ojos inquisitivos que inspeccionaban el lugar en la sala veían escasos cambios en los niveles de eistencias de una semana a la siguiente.

Se decía que en realidad ella no afrontaba ningún problema; le agradaba una copa de vez en cuando. Creía que tenía derecho a embriagarse algunas veces. Deslizó un cubo de hielo en su copa, agregó un dedo de agua y tres de whisky. Satisfecha después de un sorbo de prueba, cerró las puertas del armario, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Kenny Rogers cantaba acerca de su mujer, pero ella no desaba escuchar a ese hombre, y por supuesto que su mujer no le interesaba. Nakuru tenía la impresión de que el mundo entero se había dividido en parejas. Ella era la única que estaba sola. Ella y Eriol Hiragizawa.

El estaba solo, sentado en ese estudio. Nakuru podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo allí, en el corazón de la noche, hablándole. Le encantaba escucharlo; a menudo esperaba que terminara la música nada más para oír de nuevo esa voz. Aparte de que ella estuviese totalmente sobria, cansada, aturdida, amargada, si Eriol Hiragizawa le decía que trepase al campanario de una iglesia y saltara, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en un minuto. ¡Su voz era tan seductora!

Eriol Hiragizawa exudaba confianza. Ella no lo había visto nunca; al parecer, poca gente lo conocía, y sin embargo esa fracción de segundo de silencio que siempre seguía a la mención de su nombre le transmitía algo a Nakuru. Estaba segura de que los habitantes de Rhode Island le temían un poco, porque era un misterio. El rumor decía que provenía de la Costa Oeste, que era un hombre adinerado, dueño de esa estación y de otras. Nakuru no podía comprender por qué, si era dueño de la estación, trabajaba en el turno de la noche. Para el caso, no podía entender por qué debía trabajar siquiera. Y el por qué, si poseía otras estaciones, había decidido trabajar en Providence.

¿Qué sería de ella sin su existencia? No sabía qué habría hecho se no hubiera contado con esa voz en la noche. Confiaba en su presencia. Los fines de semana, cuando él se ausentaba, Nakuru se sentía deprimida. Cuando alguien lo reemplazaba, ella se desalentaba. Pero ese hombre era tan eficaz, tan confiado, tan suave, tan capaz. Nakuru necesitaba un hombre como ése. Pero un hombre como ese, que era rico y muy conocido, e íntegro, ¿qué podía sentir ante una mujer como ella? Eso se preguntaba Nakuru. Y de todos modos, ¿qué era ella?

Era bella. Por lo menos, sabía que lo era. Más alta que Tomoyo, mejor formada que su hermana, y los hermosos cabellos largos habían quitado el aliento a más de un hombre. Incluso Tomoyo reconocía que su hermana era hermosa. Pero aparte de ser hermosa, ¿qué era?

Tomoyo era algo. Una profesional, una mujer que hacía carrera. Había triunfado en el mundo de los hombres. En la condición de preferida de Paul DeBarr, se había convertido en una presencia visible en la escena política de Providence. Su nombre aparecía a menudo en los diarios matutinos, relacionado con alguno de los casos más espectaculares. Se le conocía y respetaba. Ocupaba una posición de envidiable prestigio.

Aunque no era hermosa como Nakuru, los hombres la miraban y lo hacían con mucha atención. Nakuru habia pasado varios años tratando de explicarse la atracción que su hermana ejercía. Por falta de una explicación mejor, decidió que Tomoyo tenía cierta clase de aureola. Incluso en la niñez, Tomoyo era popular. No había sido la más llamativa ni la más asediada del grupo, pero los amigos la buscaban. Tomoyo lo tenía todo. Incluso su nombre era mejor que el de Nakuru. Pero por otra parte, razonaba Nakuru, Tomoyo había nacido primero. Eso explicaba mucho.

"_Al escuchar el sonido de la fría campiña"_, llegó la voz áspera desde el receptor. Volviéndose hacia el aparato, Nakuru apretó contra el pecho la copa de modelo antiguo. Contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos y escuchó el perezoso rezongo que la conmovía desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

"_Aquí, Eriol Hiragizawa, reconfortándola en el corazón de la noche. En la WCIC es la una y cuarenta de un frío y tranquilo lunes de marzo en Providence. Abríguese bien con la manta y fije la frecuencia en 95.3 FM, pues por quí recibirá un trozo de la campiña de la ciudad, WCIC Providence, que ahora le presenta a K.T. Oslin, y una serie de damas de la década del ´80..."_

Perfectamente sincronizada, su voz se apagó cuando comenzó la cantante. Nakuru se preguntó cómo lo hacía. Adinerado o no, propietario o no de la estación, sabía lo que hacía. Era competente, como Tomoyo. Ejercía poder, como Tomoyo. Era precisamente lo que Nakuru deseaba pero no podía tener. Bebió un trago de la copa, y se hundió, el cuerpo inerte, en el sillón y pensó.

Tomoyo podía tener a Eriol Hiragizawa; Nakuru estaba segura de eso. Tomoyo podía tener a casi cualquier hombre que deseara, y ninguno perdería con eso. Durante el último año había salido con el administrador de Brown, el director de noticias municipales del diario, el responsable del programa nocturno de la WJAR-TV, y uno de los profesores más destacados de RISD. Aunque no pareciese interesada en un compromiso más serio, en todo caso los atraía en bandadas. No era justo. Cuando menos le importaban a ella, más persistían los hombres. Y Nakuru, que en efecto se interesaba por tener una relación, que lo habría dado todo por relacionarse con sólo uno de esos hombres tan destacados, estaba atascada en el mismo y viejo lugar de la sociedad de Newport.

Arriba y abajo, vueltas y más vueltas.

Pensó: al demonio con la riqueza aristocrática , y terminó su copa. Después, se recostó contra las almohadas y esperó que el licor la entumeciera, o el sueño la dominase, o que la canción concluyera y Eriol Hiragizawa le hablase durante toda la noche.

**N.A: **hola a todos, he aquí un capítulo más, este desde luego, es el punto de vista de Nakuru, y posteriormente vendrá el de Sakura, que es el último y punto de partida de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz... ^^.

Y nuevamente me despido desde aquí, el corazón de la noche...

Biie...!!*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi..!!* sin mucha demora, he aquí el tercer cap. a leer...!! los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen...(creo que ya quedo bastante claro O.o)

* * *

Sakura Li estaba sentada en el centro de una enorme bañera, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho. La bata larga desplegada alrededor de su cuerpo era lo único que había flotado en la bañera durante semanas. Lo mismo que el complejo artefacto para fabricar hielo, en la puerta del refrigerador, y el modernizado sistema de alarmas contra robos, la bañera sufría un grave desperfecto. Repararla costaría mucho, y ellos no tenían demasiado dinero.

Cerrando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, Sakura hundió la cara en los pliegues de la bata y se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con un movimiento suave, al compás de la lenta balada que provenía del altavoz colgado de la pared. Cómo le gustaba permanecer en la bañera por la noche, con el agua remolineando alrededor, y la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa acariciando sus nervios. Ahora no podía usar la bañera, pero todavía podía escuchar a Eriol Hiragizawa. Se lo imaginaba tan sereno, tan suave, tan reconfortante. Le daba la paz interior y profunda que Sakura siempre había buscado, pero que no había hallado nunca.

Se preguntó desesperada por qué la vida era tan difícil. ¿Por qué la vida era más fácil para algunos y más dura para otros?Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigió una mirada implorante al techo revestido de yeso, pero allí no encontró ninguna respuesta. Era necesario pintar el techo, pero después comprendió que en primer lugar había que reparar el lavabo. Pero Syao no podía hacer ni siquiera eso mientras no mejorasen las finanzas. Después de todo, nadie sabía que el tocador tenía un desperfecto, o que la bañera, el sistema de alarma y la hielera tenían desperfectos. Si una de las majestuosas columnas blancas del frente de la casa hubiera amenazado derrumbarse, Sakura sospechaba que él empeñaría la porcelana de su madre para arreglarla. Las apariencias eran importantes. Según decía Syao, era esencial que la gente no sospechara que la fortuna de los Li se había esfumado.

Sakura rechinó los dientes y se preguntó si había una palabra para designar el toque de Midas a ala inversa. Todo lo que ella tocaba se echaba a perder.

"_WCIC Providence"_, llegó la voz profunda y suave de la pared. _"Usted está en la fría campiña, 95.3 FM." _sakura aflojó los músculos de la mandíbula , cerró los ojos y escuchó. _"Habla Eriol Hiragizawa, en el corazón de la noche, trayéndoles lo mejor de Nashville a las dos y tres minutos de la madrugada. Escucharon a Foster y Lloyd, los Judd, y T.G. Sheppard. Permanezcan conmigo en el 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence, que ahora les entrego un antiguo favorito de John Denver..."_

Sakura suspiró, y deseó fundirse con el locutor, pasando por los cables y transmisores, y entrar por un minuto en el alma de Eriol Hiragizawa. Se le oía tan sereno, tan íntegro. Si por lo menos ella hubiera podido ser así. Pero se le contraía el estómago, y las manos le habrían temblado si no estuviesen aferradas con tanta fuerza a las piernas. Y Syao, bendito sea, dormía profundamente en la habitación.

Sakura sabía cómo lo hacía. Tomaba píldoras. Y quizás el descanso fuera lo que él necesitaba más que nada. La presión era extraordinaria. Los Li habían sido la fuerza real en los círculos de Rhode Island prácticamente desde la fundación del estado por Roger Williams. Syao había nacido rico, estaba acostumbrado a serlo, y no podía concebir otro género de vida.

Sakura podía. Su padre había sido profesor. Fue despedido de su trabajo, y entonces su madre había salido a trabajar como modelo, aunque no había sido suficiente dinero después de pagar tantas deudas. Cuando Sakura llegó a los catorce años, trabajaba para ayudar donde podía, pero la lucha de las dos mujeres era una batalla perdida. Inclusive su hermano Touya tuvo que buscar un trabajo. Los aumentos de sueldo que cualquiera de ellos recibía se veían rápidamente absorbidos por el aumento de alquiler o el costo del gas o la ropa o los alimentos. El dinero se les escapaba como el agua, en lugar de acrecentarse, y después trabajar para ellas, como lo había desado Nadeshiko, su madre. Decía a Sakura que el dinero trae el dinero, y era suficiente que señalase lo que sucedía al otro lado de la bahía, en Newport, para ilustrar la idea. "_Esa gente no trabaja", _decía. _"Invierten su dinero. Reinvierten las ganancias y viven de los intereses. Así deseo vivir yo también. Y así deseo que vivas tú."_

Con ese propósito había inscrito a Sakura en la prestigiosa Academia Amsterdam de Briston. Como el departamento de ingresos la juzgó inteligente y ambiciosa, Sakura fue aceptada con una beca. Su madre había imaginado que tres años alternando con la elite de la Costa Este abriría las puertas a Sakura. Hacía mucho que había comprendido que su propia salvación vendría de Sakura.

Mientras estaba en la academia, Sakura se relacionó con la crema de la sociedad de Newport, y mucho después de graduarse perduró su amistad con las jóvenes Daidouji. En una gran fiesta en el jardín de los Daidouji, Sakura fue presentada a Syaoran Li. Aunque él no pertenecía a Newport, estaba cerca de ese ambiente. Cuando Sakura contrajo matrimonio con él, se trasladaron a la elegante mansión Li, en el Distrito Este de Providence.

"_Tomo las cosas con calma en las horas tranquilas de 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence, donde los sonidos rurales son siempre tranquilos. Lo anterior fue John Denver y éste es Lee Greenwood. Aquí, Eriol Hiragizawa, en el corazón de la noche, escucho con ustedes.."_

El balanceo de Sakura se atenuó mientras ella hacía una pausa, dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso y miraba el altavoz colgado de la pared como si fuera la pareja de la voz que acababa de escuchar. No estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa. Amaba a Syaoran. Pero en ese momento Eriol era quien le proporcionaba lo que necesitaba. Le permitía escapar de la tensión que la apremiaba constantemente, era una pausa de estabilidad en un mundo conmovido.

Con los ojos cerrados, continuó balanceándose. La música de la radio pasó sobre ella como hubiera debido hacer el agua de la bañera, y más allá de la música estaba el recuerdo de la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa. Permitió que el sonido la llevase de una canción a la siguiente, eliminando de su mente todo salvo el sueño que así se expresaba. Comodidad. Seguridad. El parecía ofrecer tanto, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el sentimiento se desvanecía como ya había sucedido con el resto de sus sueños, y ella quedaba desolada. De pronto, sintió la fría porcelana bajo su cuerpo. Apretando los labios sobre la tela de la bata, contuvo un grito de temor antes de que pudiese escapar de sus labios.

Gimió en silencio; su vida no debía ser así. Supuestamente ella debía casarse con su príncipe y vivir feliz por siempre. Pero las paredes del castillo estaban desplomándose, y sola, el príncipe era impotente. Ella tenía que hacer algo.

"_Estamos avanzando a las dos y veintiuno con el más tenue de los sonidos hogareños, la música country, por 95.3 FM, WCIC Providence." _El habló amablemente, y las palabras fluyeron casi sin esfuerzo, tan blandas y equilibradas. _"La temperatura es fría, y desciende fuera del estudio, de modo que abríguese bien y conserve el calor mientras escucha la música country. Habla Eriol Hiragizawa en el corazón de la noche, acompañándolo hasta las seis de la mañana..."_

Sakura apretó con fuerza los ojos. No escucharía hasta las seis. Lentamente soltó las rodillas sostenidas por los brazos y plegó las piernas sobre el piso de la bañera. Abrió los ojos y miró su propio regazo, y la pequeña pistola negra que Syao le había regalado cuando ella se convirtió en una Li. Para su porpia protección, le había dicho.

Había tenido razón, pero no como él creía.

….....................................................................................................................................

**N.A: **hola a todos..!!* muchisimas gracias por sus reviews... este es el punto de vista de Saku, y a partir de aquí se desarrollará la historia. Espero poder subir pronto el capítulo... me despido desde el corazón de la noche...!!* nos leemos pronto.

Biie..!!*


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza... he aquí el capitulo.. ¡A leer! Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen,

-_Qué oportuna_ – comentó la secretaria de Tomoyo cuando ésta dobló la esquina y apareció en la oficina. Sostenía el auricular del teléfono a altura suficiente para que fuese visto por encima de las plantas que rodeaban el lugar, lo señaló y dijo: -_El jefe_.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Tomoyo apresuró su paso, que ya era rápido. Casi volaba, y sin embargo lo único desordenado en su persona era la larga y suelta chaqueta que se abría a los costados mientras ella caminaba. Tenía los cabellos bien sujetos sobre la nuca, y la falda recta se adaptaba bien a las piernas. La carpeta de cuero que colgaba de las tiras dobles pareía bastante profesional, pero su cara era la manifestación más clara de su personalidad. Los rasgos formaban una máscara completamente controlada.

Naoko Yanagisawa se maravilló al verla, en vista de que Tomoyo había estado en el tribunal desde las nueve de la mañana, presentando una serie de mociones que habrían inducido a muchos de los restantes abogados de la oficina a esforzarse considerablemente. Tomoyo sabía lo que hacía y su capacidad era evidente mientras entraba con paso firme en la oficina.

-_¿Paul?_- Apartó el arete de la oreja y movió el teléfono a tiempo para recibir la respuesta.

-_¿Acaba de regresar?_

La carpeta se deslizó hacia el suelo. Se movió alrededor del cable telefónico, e hizo ciertas contorsiones para quitarse la chaqueta.

-_Así fue._

-_¿Cómo fue eso?_

Tomoyo se descalzó:-_Impusimos la moción de postergación, el pedido de informes, y una fecha próxima para el juicio, pero perdimos en las opiniones del gran jurado._

-_Tres en cuatro. No está mal_.- Paul calló un instante, y después continuó con voz sospechosamente indiferente.-_¿Puede venir un minuto?_

Tomoyo se puso alerta Conocía bien a Paul DeBarr, y también el sentido de cada uno de los acentos que usaba. Podía pronosticar exactamente, nada más que por su voz, si estaba impresionado por un artículo publicado en el Journal, si había ganado un caso o perdido otro frente a un abogado que apelaba, o si la esposa de nuevo estaba enferma. Pero el acento que usó ahora era extraño.

-_¿Problemas?_

Su única respuesta, aun demasiado indiferente, sobre todo en vista de lo que había dicho, fue:-_¿Cuánto tardara en llegar?_

Ella vaciló apenas un minuto. Incluso si Paul no hubiese sido su jefe, no habría podido resistirse. Tenía un acento misterioso. Sin duda, no estaba solo en la habitación, y Tomoyo deseaba saber qué estaba sucediendo. Había pertenecido a la oficina del fiscal general el tiempo suficiente para estar condicionada y responder a las novedades imprevistas. La adrenalina ya comenzaba a fluir.

Volviendo a calzarse, dijo:-_Voy para allí_.- Con una mano colgó el auricular y con la otra ajustó el arete. Poniéndose la chaqueta salió rápidamente de la oficina. Cuando pasó frente a Naoko, dijo en voz baja:-_Sabes donde estaré_- y enfiló por el corredor en dirección a los ascensores.

Tres pisos más arriba, Paul DeBarr estaba encaramado sobre el borde de escritorio, y tenía un aspecto de mayor serenidad que la que sentía realmente. También él estaba condicionado para responder a los episodios extraordinarios. Sentía el flujo de adrenalina y el sentimiento de expectativa que aceleraba los latidos del corazón Más aun, sabía a qué se refería estes caso, y si en realidad existía un episodio que podía apartar ventajas políticas, era precisamente éste.

Sentado frente a él y a su izquierda, con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón de caoba, las piernas cruzadas, estaba su ayudante principal, Anthony Alt. Frente a éste, y asu derecha, con el cuerpo tenso en una silla, se hallaba Syaoran Li.

Paul miraba a Syao, que clabava ciegamente los ojos en la alfombra de felpa. Anthony, que había fijado la mirada en la ventana, tamborileaba con los dedos el borde del sillón, y parecía aburrido. Un silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación.

La mirada de Paul se fijó en el papel de forma extraña depositado sobre su escritorio. Lo estudió un minuto, y después consultó su reloj. Enderezó muy lentamente las piernas, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió en el instante mismo en que Tomoyo atravesaba el sector de la recepción, y la cerró tan pronto ella entró en la oficina.

La mirada de Tomoyo se encontró con la de Paul, y repitió la pregunta que había formulado por teléfono. Entonces, vió a Anthony y a Syao. Había previsto la presencia de Anthony, era el estratega de Paul, y estaba siempre en los momentos decisivos, pero la presencia de Syao la sorprendió.

Sabía que él había contribuido a la campaña de reelección de Paul, y que incluso había alojado en su casa a un recaudador de fondos, si bien eso había sido tres años antes, cuando las cosas se desarrollaban mejor para Sakura y él. Sabía que Paul y él eran amigos políticos, pero no creía que tuviesen una relación personal estrecha.

Tomoyo conocía a Syao sobre todo a través de otras personas. Tenía cinco años más que ella, y asistía más bien a las reuniones ofrecidas por los circulos del padre de Tomoyo, antes que a las que ella organizaba. Aunque su matrimonio con Sakura había creado otro vínculo entre ellos, nunca habían llegado a intimar. Ella siempre lo había visto en una actitud un tanto distante.

Ahora, Syao parecía profundamente preocupado. Era un un hombre atractivo: alto, delgado, y de cabellos color chocolate. Hoy tenía la cara realmente cenicienta. Desconcertada, Tomoyo se acercó al visitante y le tocó el hombro.

-_¿Qué sucede, Syao?_

Paul contestó levantando de su escritorio el pedazo de papel y entregándolo a Tomoyo.

-_Eche una ojeada._

Ella miró lo que parecía un recorte de un bolso de pael madera de los que suministraban las tiendas de comestibles. Una sucesión de letras recortadas de periódicos y revistas, alineadas y cuidadosamente pegadas sobre la superficie arrugada: BONITA ESPOSA. ENTREGUE SUS BUENOS TRES MILLONES PARA RECUPERARLA. NO HABLE CON LA POLICIA O ELLA MUERE. ESTAREMOS EN CONTACTO.

La primera idea de Tomoyo fue que el mensaje se trataba de una broma. Una mirada a la cara de Syaoran sugería otra cosa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se volieron hacia Paul pero él tenía una expresión sombría. Incrédula, leyó de nuevo la nota. Cuando terminó, su propio dominio de sí misma se había desvanecido.

-_¿Secuestrada?_- murmuró. Sintió un sobresalto nada más pronunciar la palabra.

-_Así parece_- contestó serenamente Paul.

Al sentir que se le doblaban las rodillas, Tomoyo ocupo otro sillón.

Encaramada sobre el borde del asiento de cuero, preguntó con voz tenue a Syao:-_¿Cuándo?_

-_Esta mañana_.- Movió una mano nerviosa.- _En cierto momento de anoche_.

Ese hombre era la sombra de su personalidad anterior, siempre muy segura.

-_¿Cómo?_

-_No lo sé_- exclamó Syao desconcertado.

-_Estaba durmiendo_- intervino Anthony, que realizó a lo sumo un tenue esfuerzo para disimular su desdén, y después su ecepticismo; y agragó en voz más baja:- _Si podemos creer eso_.- Tamborileó con los dedos.

Paul elevó una mano de advertencia en dirección de su ayudante.

Tomoyo se mostró menos sutil. Si bien respetaba las cualidades políticas y administrativas de Anthony, no tenía la más mínima confianza en su habilidad como abogado en un juicio. No tenía intuición para el careo, y en este caso se manifestaba en el un prejuicio hacia el testigo.

Aunque no lo conocía bien, Tomoyo comprendía las reacciones de Syao.

Había crecido rodeada por decenas de hombres como Syao. Sabía de dónde venían, comprendía lo que significaba hacer habitualmente algo sencillamente por que estaba tan arraigado que no hacerlo exigía un auténtico esfuerzo. Pero no tenía la más mínima intención de instruir a Anthony en ese tema y precisamente en ese momento. Era necesario considerar cosas más inmediatas.

…................................................................................................................................................................

**N.A: **Hi, minna..!!* aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. No se deseperen chicas, Eriol si se va a relacionar en la historia, solo es cuestion de tiempo, que no es mucho.. espero que haya sido de su agrado, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por sus reviews...!!*

Me despido desde éste, que es el corazón de la noche..!!*

Nos leemos pronto

Biie..!!*


End file.
